One Of Us
by Peaches Sparklepants
Summary: A FNaF 1 Oneshot. Rated M for gore.


Mike could nothing as the power went out, and instantly the entirety of the building was engulfed in total darkness. This was it. He had screwed up, and it was only four in the morning. He had to go through all this, just for a paycheck?! Not to mention the paycheck was only one hundred and twenty dollars… He hated this fucking job and everything about it. But why did he keep it? That was a pretty darn good question. He was as good as dead now, so he just leaned back in the swivel chair and waited for the face of that damned bear to appear in the left doorway.

The moment the lights shut off, the bear perked his head up.

" _This is it…"_

"Please let this one live… I'm begging you…"

" _No… I can't do that and you know it…"_

Freddy hung his head. It did no good attempting to reason with the soul of the deceased child, since the guard that was on duty always ended up being stuffed anyway. It wasn't actually him stuffing them, it was the soul making him do it. It was sort of a possession thing, the soul of the child just assuming control over him whenever they wanted. It was the same situation with the others, each of them containing the soul and decaying corpse of a young child. It felt strange being controlled; although they were machines, they felt some sort of electric shock when the spirits began to manipulate them. He understood why the souls did this, but that didn't mean he liked it. They wanted vengeance… to make others feel the pain they felt… but that didn't make it right.

Bzzt! A shock went through him, and he was no longer in control of himself. " _Please… make it fast…",_ he said in his head.

The now possessed bear stepped off of the stage, and began slinking towards and eventually through the right hallway, or to the guard it was the left hallway. He felt the child's spirit beginning to pulsate with anticipation.

"You know what… doing this makes you no better than the one who killed you in the first place."

His body stopped abruptly, him nearly falling over. " _I…",_ said the soul, " _y-you're not the boss of me",_ they said in the stereotypical angry little kid tone. His body lurched forwards, again making its way to the office. " _Please… just listen to me for once… this isn't right…"_

" _You... are not… THE BOSS OF ME",_ they shouted, their voice now dripping with malice.

It wasn't long before he was at the doorway, and he, without his consent, turned to face it. The music box inside of him began to play and his eyes lit up, partially illuminating his face which was no doubt the work of the child. He had no control over himself, but he was still attempting, albeit unsuccessfully, to talk the ghost of out killing the night watch.

Mike was covered in goosebumps, breaking out into a nervous sweat. He was screwed and he knew it. He thought about running out of there via the right hallway, but that wasn't a good idea, because it was likely that one of the others would catch him instead before he got to the exit. So he just sat there in the swivel chair, watching the seemingly flickering face of the bear, and braced himself for what was to come.

The music box stopped, his eyes stopped flashing, and even though the lights in the office were already out, they seemed to flicker as well,the office getting darker than ever. " _Here we go…"_

His body stepped into the pitch black room and made its way toward Mike, the footsteps faintly heard. By now he was crouched down in front of the guard,a little bit of lubricant leaking out of his eye sockets.

"No…"

" _Yes."_

He felt yet another shock, this one more powerful than the last. His body jumped up with his arms outstretched and began flailing from side to side, a loud high pitched mechanical screech coming out his voice box. As he flailed he quickly got closer to Mike. A paw firmly grasped the guard's throat, squeezing not long afterwards.

Mike gasped for breath as he struggled in vain to stop the bear's paw from squeezing his windpipe. His vision began to blur, and it felt like his heart was in his throat. His other paw also closed around his neck, both paws beginning to squeeze. His arms shook the guard back and forth, his paws still gripped around Mike's neck. The grip was so powerful, it was stopping bloodflow in his throat. His face was turning white as paste as he made choking and wheezing sounds. Even more lubricant came out of Freddy's eyes as he saw this. It was too late for negotiations with the child's ghost. It was already happening.

Mike eventually passed out, and his paws released his throat, Mike falling to the floor. His hands grabbed Mike again, and forcefully snapped his neck, a loud sickening crack being heard from all the way across the building. " _There…"_

"You… I can't believe you… I begged and pleaded… and you still did it…"

" _Hey don't be like that! He won't be gone forever! He'll be one of us soon",_ the ghost said sounding all childlike again.

Freddy didn't understand. One moment the child's spirit seemed all innocent, just like a typical little kid, then the next it was a merciless killer. " _Just one more thing left to do!"_ the ghost exclaimed.

His paws grabbed Mike's corpse by the arms, and began to drag him out of the office and down the left hallway. It wouldn't be long before he, or rather, the ghost, reached the backstage area.

Once they got there, Mike's body was tossed onto the table. A spare Freddy suit was taken out of the far corner of the room, and taken apart one piece at a time.

The first thing to go on was the torso, then the arms, then the legs, then finally, the head.

There were horrible cracking and squelching sounds as Mike's limbs, abdomen, as well as his hands and feet were torn up and his bones were broke by the animatronic suit parts. The suit was put on him forcefully with no letup. Blood seeped out from openings in the suit, landing on the table and floor. Some bits of flesh were also sticking out from said openings, as well a couple pieces of his organs. Other than the fact that his head was still uncovered, it would be impossible to tell that it was Mike at all him being so torn up. His head just sat there, cocked to the side, the eyes open wide with his mouth hanging open. Much more lubricant came out of Freddy's eye sockets. He had seen many situations like this before, but never had a guard been this brutally stuffed. Just one thing left. His paws picked up the head, and the child spoke again. " _Awww don't be sad…"_

"How can I not be…? Look at what you've done!"

The child gave no reply, and proceeded to place the bear head on Mike's own head. Again with the terrible sounds, blood gushing out through each of the head's openings, in some parts coming out in little squirts. The eyes eventually popped out, just barely hanging on the eyestalks.

The deed was done. Mike had been murdered and his body had been stuffed.

" _There see? Now he's one of us!"_


End file.
